


VII - One candy left

by KissingWinchesters



Series: YouKnowTheyAreBrothers Blog [7]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Anal Sex, Halloween, M/M, Top Dean Winchester
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-26
Updated: 2018-01-26
Packaged: 2019-03-09 19:54:14
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 544
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13488621
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KissingWinchesters/pseuds/KissingWinchesters
Summary: There’s a piece of melting, sticky caramel pressed into the centre of Sam’s back.





	VII - One candy left

**Author's Note:**

> Read the original work including art [HERE](http://youknowtheyarebrothers.tumblr.com/post/101538112530/theres-a-piece-of-melting-sticky-caramel-pressed)

There’s a piece of melting, sticky caramel pressed into the centre of Sam’s back. Every time Dean fucks into him, it spreads out even more, warm and completely disgusting.

He’d usually be pissed at his brother for eating Halloween candy on their bed, again, but instead he’s clawing at Dean’s back, moaning and cursing with pleasure, and trying not to come embarrassingly quickly.

“Yeah, fuck, you feel so good,” Dean pants, kissing and nipping at the sweat damp skin of Sam’s neck. He’s shoving Sam up the bed with every snap of his hips, hands tucked tightly under Sam’s ribs.

“More,” Sam begs, shoving at Dean’s stomach, trying to get him into the position he wants him in. “Need it harder, Dean. Please?”

Smirking, Dean gives Sam a cocky wink and then peels his body off of Sam’s, getting up onto one knee but never leaving the snug tightness of his ass. Half standing, half kneeling, Dean can get deeper, bruisingly deep, just how Sam likes it.

“Want this, little brother?” Dean asks, pushing down hard on the back of Sam’s thighs with the palms of his hands. “Gonna come, huh?”

All Sam can do is nod frantically, a breathy string of “ah, ah, ah’s,” the only sound he can muster.

“So fucking beautiful, Sammy,” Dean says with a grunt. He’s so close, so desperate to come, but he has work to do before he can. Sam comes first. In every sense of the word.

Wrapping his hand around Sam’s cock, he feels it swell and twitch, the flesh all silky heat and throbbing veins. A few rough pulls and it’s all over, and Dean grits his teeth as Sam clenches around him, making his eyes roll back in his head.

“Oh, God… Sam, Sam…”

Dean comes, thrusting through his orgasm and after, slick wetness making the slide in and out almost too much to stand as his senses try to recover.

He collapses next to Sam on the bed, breathing hard and kissing Sam sloppily on the mouth.

Minutes pass and Sam had almost forgotten what he’d been lying on until Dean’s hand had snaked underneath his back, his fingers sinking into the gooey, sugary mess.

“Uh, what the hell?!” Dean jerks his arm away, glaring at his fingertips and then glaring at Sam.

“Don’t look at me like that, man. You’re the one who always eats his own body weight in candy every Halloween. You left wrappers all over the bed, but you missed one.” Sam rolls over onto his front, away from the mess, and closes his eyes. “Thanks for that, by the way.”

Dean shifts on the bed, wiping his hand on the edge of the covers and then scooting down so that his mouth is level with Sam’s back. Most of the caramel stayed on the bed when Sam moved, but when Dean’s tongue makes contact with Sam’s skin, the taste of it lingers.

“Mmm, you’re my favourite candy, Sammy,” Dean hums, licking and sucking at Sam’s back.

“You’re an idiot,” Sam replies, but he can’t help but laugh, sleep taking over as his brother continues to devour him.

Well, he thinks, if Dean can’t indulge in the things that tempt him the most at Halloween, when can he?


End file.
